


Crystallized [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Batman Beyond, DCU Animated
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Maxine Gibson/OMC, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Crystallized" written by raz0rgirl]</p>
<p>"Don't look back on a life that hasn't been yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystallized [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raz0rgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raz0rgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crystallized](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141937) by [raz0rgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raz0rgirl/pseuds/raz0rgirl). 



> Recorded for [The Audiofic Archivist Appreciation Meme (#3AM)](http://hananobira.dreamwidth.org/4664.html) as a gift to the remarkable raz0rgirl. Thanks for all your work on the archive!

**Length:** 29:21

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, 28.3 MB; m4b, 25.9 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/crystallized)  


_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
